Rewriting the Harmony Between Us
by MaxRamBerna
Summary: H/Hr parts from the Harry Potter Movies, in ink. Parts only. So it's not a continuous story. From the very first movie to the very last. I will actually make them end up together. This isn't just what could've been but it's them actually happening
1. Meeting for the First Time

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.

**I do not own. JK Rowling's and Warner Bros' property.**

* * *

><p>"Did you hear? Harry Potter is on the train!"<p>

Hermione Granger heard one of the students in her compartment say. She looked over to person from whom the statement came from. A short, plump, round-faced 11 year old came into view. _Neville Longbottom, was it? _Hermione thought as she couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"You're joking!" The other student said. The student was quite different from Neville. His heavily accented voice clearly shows that he was from Ireland. The boy was skinny, his teeth crooked but always with a smile. Seamus Finnigan, as Hermione had read on his trunk.

Neville shook his head.

"Excuse me," both their head swiveled to look at the bushy haired girl. "Who is… Harry Potter?"

Their faces turned to shock. "You mean you don't know?" asked Seamus. Hermione slowly shook her head. Neville smiled at her, "You're a muggle aren't you?"

Hermione smiled. _Thank God I read all those books. _She nodded. It would've been quite embarrassing to not now any of these basic terms that the wizarding world knew.

"Harry Potter is the boy who lived…"

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't know if she should be amazed or something. It seemed impossible that a mere toddler simply defeated a Dark Lord. There must be something more to it.<p>

"Hey, Hermione…" She looked at Neville, who searching under the seats. "Have you seen my toad, Trevor?"

"Sorry, no. But if you'd like, I can go search the train…"

"That would be lovely" said he, continuing to search, crouching down lower that his chest touched the floor.

Hermione stood up from her seat and stepped outside. The trolley that had passed by a few minutes ago is now getting further and further away as she just stood there and watched.

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." Said Hermione, almost getting tired from saying that very same line over and over again. She looked into the compartment which she has asked. A boy flaming red hair and a skinny dark haired boy with eye glasses sat inside, surrounded by candy.<p>

"No" The redhead said shaking his head slightly.

Hermione soon realized he was holding his wand.

"Oh, You're doing Magic? Let's see then." She challenged the boy.

The boy dramatically cleared his throat, "_Sunshine daisies, Butter mellow, Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" _The boy said pointing his wand at a rat that Hermione had noticed just now.

Although, instead of turning the rat yellow. A spark came from the tip of the wand, causing the box of candy from which the rat has been eating from to be blown away.

Both boys shrugged at the results. Hermione was taken aback, Spellwork is a beautiful thing and yet here they are wasting their time on such foolish spells.

"Are you sure that a real spell? Well it's not very good, is it?" Hermione said_. _She would not say it but she was a bit hurt when she noticed the redhead look at the other boy as if saying _What the bloody hell is this girl telling me I have no talent in magic?_

But as she looked at the reaction of the other boy, her spirits lifted. He had a small smile on his face as if saying _But you do know she has a point._

She has spottedly decided that she would to befriend him at least. _He seems nice _she thought.

"Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself. But they all worked for me." She said proudly. She took out her wand and sat in front of the dark-haired boy .

"For example" said the girl pointing her wand directly at the middle of his face. Hermione can't help but be amused at the look of slight fear he had on his face as she did so. She also couldn't help but notice the emerald orbs that hid behind the glasses.

"_Oculus Reparo" _she said, loud and clearly. The tape that held the glasses together suddenly flew out from it's roll and vanished. The boy examined his newly fixed glasses just as Hermione said, "That's better isn't it?"

Hermione's eyes widened as the flop of hair that rested on the boy's hair parted and revealed a lightning scar. "Holy Cricket, You're Harry Potter!"

Harry placed his glasses back on his face.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

She suddenly turned her head towards the red-haired boy. "And you are?"

The red head chewed a bit more before finally saying, "I'm… Ron Weasley".

"Pleasure" said she, with a hint of disgust.

She faced Harry again before finally saying, "You two better change into robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon.". She stood up and strode across the two boys. But before she can disappear into the other part of the train, she looked back and said to Ron, "You've got dirt on your nose by the way, did you know? Just there." She said pointing to her own face before finally leaving.

Harry smiled at the sight of the girl, before turning back to the sweets that he had bought.

What was her name? _Hermione I think it was. _


	2. Sorting Through The Madness

**I do not own anything. At all. Except the idea to do this. JK Rowling's and Warner Bros' property.**

* * *

><p>"HERMIONE GRANGER!"<p>

Hermione looked frightened. She did not expect to be the first to be called. She drew a breath as she felt her pulse quicken, "Oh no. Okay. Relax." She whispered to herself.

Harry watched as she stepped up to the stool, her bushy hair bouncing as she did. He didn't know why, but he wished he was in the same House as her. Maybe it was because of the way she carried herself as she walked, she seemed smart.

"Mental, that one, I'm telling ya" he heard Ron say to him as Hermione sat down on the stool. Harry played along and nodded. But secretly he was a bit mad at Ron. Yes, maybe she was a bit strange. But one shouldn't judge.

"Ah right then. Mmmm. Right" He heard the Sorting Hat say, snapping him out of his thoughts. Right then, he looked up at Hermione who was looking back at him. She gave him a small smile and he smiled back.

"Okay… GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole room applauded. Hermione jumped up from her seat and started walking towards the Gryffindor table. As she passed Harry, she slowed down a bit and whispered, "Good Luck".

Harry, surprised at the gesture, simply smiled and mumbled a thanks.

Hermione beamed as she skipped along to an available seat next to, whom Harry recognized as, Ron's brother, Percy Weasley.

"DRACO MALFOY" – "SLYTHERIN"

"SUSAN BONES – "HUFFLEPUFF"

"RONALD WEASLEY" – "GRYFFINDOR"

And more names were called, soon enough, "HARRY POTTER" was mentioned. And the whole room fell silent.

Harry nervously glanced behind him to see Hermione and Ron watching him. _Probably in hopes of being in the same house_, he thought.

Hermione and the others could see the Hat's mouth moving, though no words were being heard. She bit her bottom lip, hoping he's be in Gryffindor.

Harry on the other hand listened intently to the Sorting Hat's words. "Difficult, very difficult" it said. "plenty of courage, i see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"

Harry froze and thought about what Ron had said earlier about Slytherin being the House where everyone turns bad.

He started to whisper, "Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin, eh?" Harry was surprised that the Hat had heard him even though his whisper was barely audible. "Are you sure? You can be great, you now?" The Hat continued as Harry kept chanting "Not Slytherin". "It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that. No? well, if you're sure ... better be, GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole room applauded even louder. Both Hermione and Ron beamed as Harry stood up from the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table to sit beside Ron. Some people shook his hand, he shook back, it would be rude if he hadn't.

And for once in his life, everything seemed so joyous.


End file.
